Enchanted days: The Sloth
by Cyrus559
Summary: There are some days you just knew you should have stayed in bed. This became one of Irma's days when she discovered that something important were missing early one morning. A funny one shot for everyone to enjoy.


**A new week and a new story from me. Hope you enjoyed my last one from the Enchanted days, " _TV Trouble"_ , here is another one in the same formate.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

 **The sloth**

Irma hated her alarm clock. The sole reason for its existence was to brutally remind her that sleep was a privilege not to be granted to everyone. As in trance her hand found its way out from under the comfortable pillow, where it had been resting, and slapped down on the infernal device; effectively silencing it. Five more minutes, that was all she needed, then she would wake up.

Or so she thought.

"Irma dear," her mother knocked on the door, "time to wake up. Breakfast is in five minutes."

Irma groaned. Why did her bed have to be so warm and cozy? Skip that. Why did everyone think it was okay to wake up so early every single morning? The world would be a very peaceful place if everyone could sleep as long as they wanted each morning. That way it would leave far too little time to make misdeeds on the world's stage. Unfortunately this was not going to happen anytime soon, and if she didn't hurry, her little brother would burst into her room and start world war three with her only because he could! Just the thought of that made Irma drag herself out of bed in a manner that would make a zombie proud, then got out of her pyjamas and into her clothes before she walked down the stairs to the kitchen on autopilot, more asleep than awake.

"Its alive!" Christopher shouted from the table when Irma somehow managed to enter the kitchen door with her eyes half closed.

"Shut up you little…" it was a reflex, really, that prevented her from saying _toad_ , at the end of the sentence. Quite a way that would have been to start her morning; transforming her brother into a toad right in front of her parents!

Christopher waited gleefully for her to finish what he thought she was going to say, no doubt wanting her to say something stupid he could use against her. Instead Irma sat down silently and murmured a 'thank you' when Anna placed the cereal in front of her.

"Good to see you awake," her father said humorously to her.

Irma didn't care, she had to muster all her strength not to fall asleep head first into her breakfast.

"You shouldn't stay up so long watching TV," Tom said to his daughter.

"But it was a live show with Karmilla, I had to," Irma responded.

Her father rolled his eyes, "teenagers." Then he looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Oops! Anna dear, it is getting way too late. I have to leave now."

"It's alright sweetheart," said his wife and gave him a kiss. "See you later."

A loud _uughh_ from Chris and four minutes and thirty seconds later, the family patriarch left the safety of the home.

Unconsciously, Irma had finished her breakfast and moved upstairs again aiming for the bathroom. She silently cursed herself when she discovered Chris had beaten her and stood brushing his teeth by the sink in front of the mirror.

Irma walked in, found her toothbrush, squashed out a whole day's use of toothpaste on it and gave her irritating little brother a push out of the way. Before he could regain his balance, she took his place in front of the sink and started brushing her teeth. She barely heard his heated complains when he fell into the empty bathtub, and her eyelids felt far too heavy to open to enjoy the sight of it.

Irma first didn't acknowledge the cursing directed for her because she was already halfway into slumber land again, but suddenly flared awake when she hear her brother scream.

"Aaarrrg! Irma is a vampire!"

Irma turned angry back at her brother, who was staring at her with wide open eyes while his toothbrush fell out of his gaping mouth.

"Whaddya mheahn shtupid?" Irma shouted with her own mouth full of toothpaste.

"The mirror," he screamed, "you have no reflection!" Having said that, he burst past her and ran down the stairs to tell their mother.

"Help, Irma has been bitten by a vampire and now she is going to suck us dry!"

Irma, by now fully awake, tore her eyes from her fleeing brother, looked into the mirror, and saw… nobody! She blinked a couple of times just to be sure she wasn't dreaming, still no one there. Then she tried to clean the mirror for moisture, but it was already clean. The water guardian took up a tiny hand-mirror and looked into it, only the wall behind her was visible. She slowly started to feel nervous at the lack of any reflection, or was it because she could hear the monster of a little brother shouting his discovery loud to her mother downstairs. Both was anyhow quite distressing.

Thinking faster than she usually did, Irma threw away her toothbrush and ran out from the bathroom looking at the walls around her for any mirror. Luckily there was none there to betray her, but she knew it was a big one downstairs at the entrance. She had to avoid it.

"Christopher! Could you please stop teasing your sister for just five minutes," her mother's voice rang from downstairs.

"But mom!"

Irma was standing at the top of the stairs when she saw her mother walking towards the entrance with the little pest on her heels when Anna said calmly.

"I'm going out to buy some groceries, would it be too much asking the two of you to let the house remain on the same address until I return?"

"No problem mom," Irma answered with a fake smile.

"Alright then," Anna said and pushed her son out of her way went outside, leaving the two sibling alone.

For ten agonizing seconds, Chris and Irma had an intense staring contest before her brother raised his arm and yelled accusingly, "Vampire!" The house fell silent for a long, short moment.

Then Irma raised her hand ever so slowly and pointed at the little brat standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Toad!" she said angry.

Her brother was going to say something, but when he opened his mouth all that could escape from him was, "RIBBIT!" And _POFF_ , a green toad was standing in his place.

Irma hurried down the stairs, catching him as he tried to leap away.

"Gotch ya!" she said as she caught him in the air. "I really don't know what happened to my reflection," she told the little toad, "but what I do know is that you are going to stay green until I have it back!"

She took him up to her room and put him inside an old birdcage she fortunately had in her closet.

" _What to do what to do_?" she thought franticly as she paced back and forth through her room, " _I seriously can't walk out without a reflection, geeze, everything is so shiny these days, if somebody should happened to NOT see me reflected in one of those… I need W.I.T.C.H._ "

* * *

"How in the world is it possible to lose one's own reflection? You really are a scatterbrain," Cornelia could barely contain her amusement.

"Shut up Corny, this is serious."

"Serious enough that you had to turn your own brother into a toad!" Taranee said as she, Hay Lin and Will amused watched said brother leaping around inside the little cage.

When they first had arrived, the girls had dragged Irma in front of the big vanity mirror in her room to see themselves that she really spoke the truth. For some fascinating moments, five girls had looked into a mirror that reflected only four of them. Cornelia had of course been delighted to finally "learn" why Irma never could get her hair right, not even her reflection dared to show her how bad her hair was in the mornings.

"So, where did you last time see your reflection?" Hay Lin said and took up a notebook to write something in it as she had seen in detective movies.

"In a mirror of course, where else?" Irma said frustrated.

"I tough so. Any idea of where we should look first?" said Will looking over to her friend.

"No, but it was probably in this house yesterday sometime."

"Perhaps we should go and look into the mirrors and see if we can find anything?" suggested Taranee.

"Why not, but we must hurry before mom comes back!"

Irma showed them every mirror in her house, but even when her four witch friends used their magic to try locating her missing reflection, they still couldn't find anything. Then they started to look at every shining object that perhaps could give them a clue, but to no avail. Depressed, Irma and the others went back to her room.

"What shall I tell mom, she is going to freak out on me!"

"Yeah," Cornelia said, "learning that you turned your brother into a toad when she went for grocery shopping might trigger some interesting reactions!"

"Corny!" Irma shouted while she stared into her empty mirror.

Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin walked to stand beside their depressed friend and looked at her empty spot in the mirror.

"Don't worry," Will said, "we shall find your reflection. Irma, tell me, if you was the missing reflection, where would you have been right now?"

"I have absolutely no idea," sobbed Irma into the mirror." Maybe my toad of a brother is right when he says I have been bitten by a vampire and is turning into one."

There was a moment of silence, Hay Lin looked carefully around herself, Irma was her oldest friend, she had been in her room many times, and she knew every spot and corner of it. What in the world could have happened?

Suddenly and to her great surprise she heard her own voice. "Hey, look!"

Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia stared bewildered at her.

"What! I didn't say anything," said Hay Lin confused.

"No, I did!" Everybody turned to look at the mirror where the voice came from. It was Hay Lin's reflection that spoke.

"What do you mean?" said a very surprised Hay Lin to her smiling reflection.

"Just turn the mirror towards the bed and you can all see for yourself," her reflection chirped back while she pointed.

Irma hurried to turn the mirror in the specified direction, and there, in the bed lay Irma's reflection, sound asleep. The silence that followed was only broken by reflection-Irma's occasionally snoring.

Irma took grip on the mirror and shouted angrily inside it while she shook it. "Hey, wake up you lazy thing, you have overslept big time!"

Back at the mirror, five W.I.T.C.H. girls and four of their reflections watched a drowsy reflection-Irma looking up from her bed.

Cornelia couldn't contain herself anymore and laughed out loud, "Ha-ha, Irma, it isn't a vampire that have bitten you, it must be a sloth!"

End.

* * *

 **A/N This is in _my_ opinion my funniest story, it practically wrote itself when I first started. I got the inspiration one morning when I found myself trying to open my eyes in front of the bathroom mirror after my dad had woken me up way too early. **

**But what do you think? Please review and let me know.**


End file.
